Soundtracks
=Information= This page is a soundtrack list. The audios will be in half-alphabetical order. "What's that supposed to mean?" you may ask? Well... If it were complete alphabetical order, sa would come before sn. But, in half-alphabetical order, I only pay attention to the first letter. So sn might come before sa. Also, the audio will be after the minigame, so, say, TheFatRat - Time Lapse is the audio name for Cake Delivery. It will be in the C category, as Cake Delivery starts with C. Some audios I can't find on ROBLOX, so they have youtube videos instead. The lobby songs will be in half-alphabetical order, the actual name used instead of what/who it's from. Credit to a lot of people for finding a bunch of the audios. =Lobby= Audios that play in the lobby. Apollo - Astronaut Anywhere I Go - Vicetone Backlash - Noisestorm Blackout - Tritonal Broken Drum - Cash Cash Central Area Theme - Diddy Kong Racing Cetus - Lensko Candyland - Tobu Cloud 9 - Itro & Tobu Fine Fields Prairie - Kirby Triple Deluxe Flutey - Castle Crashers Grass Overworld - Paper Mario Sticker Star Green Eyes - Vicetone I Am The Doctor - Doctor Who I Believe In You - Pollyanna Kaleidoscope - Vicetone Killercats - Kaibu Levitate - FEWZ Mean What I Mean - AlunaGeorge, Leikeli47, Dreezy Muda Kinkdom - Super Mario Land No Money - Galantis Now or Never - Tritonal ft. Phoebe Ryan Ocean - Terraria Soundtrack OTRAY - Mamba Pollyanna (I Believe In You) - Mother Puzzle - Tobu People I Love - SICK INDIVIDUALS ft. Stevie Appleton Razor Sharp - Pegboard Nerds & Tristam (at 0:42) Raiders of the Lost Ark - some indiana jones movie Rainbow Road - Nanobii Reflection (Milkman Remix) - Misterwives Sad Machine - Porter Robinson Surrender - Cash Cash Telescope - TheFatRat Thinking Of You (Roulsen Remix) - HEART FX Touch (VIP Remix) - KSHMR & Felix Snow feat. Madi Uncover (Jarleen & Sebros Bootleg) - Zara Larsson United We Dance - Vicetone Windfall - TheFatRat Yoshi's Woolly World - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U =Minigames= Audios in minigames! A Avalanche - F-777 - System Split Above Water - Waterflame - Dash! Aztec Adventure - Waterflame - Disposition (At 2:09) B Balcony Bolt - Waterflame - New Dawn Black Hole Scramble - Tristam & Braken - Frame of Mind Bullet Evasion - Waterflame - Sky Fortress Bullet Bound - Waterflame - Super Battletrain Bombs Away - Mario Party 9 - Hurry Up! Blow Dryer Battle - F-777 - Flying'n'Stuff Blow Dryer Battle (Island) - F-777 - Flying'n'Stuff Blox City Brawl - Waterflame - Thumper Blue Block Building - Tobu - Roots Bomb Ball - Waterflame - Machine Politics Bomb Ball (Valley) - Waterflame - Machine Politics Bounce Out - Waterflame - Welkin Sphere Bowling Bustle - Waterflame - Boundless C Cake Delivery - TheFatRat - Time Lapse Cake Delivery (Temple) - TheFatRat - Time Lapse Cake Delivery (Town) - TheFatRat - Time Lapse Cube Factory - Waterflame - Endgame Cube Factory (Depot) - Waterflame - Endgame Crumble Island - Waterflame - Final Battle Crumble Island (Glacier) - Waterflame - Final Battle Crumble Island (Lowlands) - Waterflame - Final Battle Crumble Island (Candylands) - Waterflame - Final Battle Cannon Cooldown - F-777 - Deadlocked Compactor Crash - Waterflame - Thunderzone V2 Cloud Control - Waterflame - Cats Clear Side - Waterflame - Super Slam Dunk League Conveyor Conundrum - Waterflame - Rivals Cliffside Chaos - Waterflame - Arcade Punk Cliffside Chaos (Halloween) - Waterflame - Arcade Punk Cliffside Chaos (China) - Waterflame - Arcade Punk Castle Clash - Tartalo Music - Clash of Swords Crystal Clear - Waterflame - Quick Fox Crystal Clear (Settlement) - Waterflame - Quick Fox Colossal Assault (Dr. Thanatos) - TheSteelEagle - Colossal Assault Colossal Assault (The Arbigrok) - TheSteelEagle - Colossal Assault Colossal Assault (Volcanon) - TheSteelEagle - Colossal Assault D Desert Dehydration - Gritzy Desert Desert Dehydration (Pit) - Gritzy Desert Deforestation Dash - Waterflame - Radio Cutter Desforestation Dash (Gorge) - Waterflame - Radio Cutter Downhill Roll - Waterflame - Flyboy and Gabber Girl Downhill Roll (Summit) - Waterflame - Flyboy and Gabber Girl Dizzy Decisions - Waterflame - Trademark Medley Dizzy Decisions (Crater) - Waterflame - Trademark Medley Destroy The Statue - Waterflame - Welcome to Metropolis Destroy The Statue (Lake) - Waterflame - Welcome to Metropolis Destroy The Statue (Skylands) - Waterflame - Welcome to Metropolis Drawing The Line - Waterflame - Groovy Tower E Expedition Sprint: Canyon - Waterflame - DuneRiders Expedition Sprint: High Peak Climb - Waterflame - SuperWing Heroes F Four Corners - Mario Party 9 - Bowser Jr is angry Four Corners (Dockyards) - Mario Party 9 - Bowser Jr is angry Four Corners (Containment) - Mario Party 9 - Bowser Jr is angry Flintlock Fight - Waterflame - Wind in our Sails Flintlock Fight (Western) - Waterflame - Maverick Feud G Gladiator Grounds - Two Steps From Hell - Nemesis Gladiator Grounds (Frosted) - Two Steps From Hell - Nemesis Gladiator Grounds (Marsh) - Two Steps From Hell - Nemesis Going Underground - Waterflame - Control: Sentiment Going Underground (Grove) - Waterflame - Control: Sentiment Gear Battle - Waterflame - BattleTown Gear Battle (Drought) - Waterflame - BattleTown Gear Battle (Farm) - Waterflame - BattleTown H High Rolling - Waterflame - Clouds High Rolling (Space) - Waterflame - Calm Rocket Hedge Way Out - Waterflame - Geometrical Dominator Haunted Hallways - Pegboard Nerds - Luigi's Mansion Haunted Hallways (Lakeside) - Pegboard Nerds - Luigi's Mansion High Pressure - Waterflame - Grind District High Peak Climb - Waterflame - SuperWing Heroes Hard-pressed - Waterflame - Relentless J Just Jump - Waterflame - Love Shuttle K King of the Hill - Waterflame - Absent King of the Hill (Shrine) - Waterflame - Absent L Lava Forecast - Something - Bowser's Lava Lake Keep Lava Forecast (Crater) - Something - Bowser's Lava Lake Keep Lane Jumping - Waterflame - Swirl! Laser Cutting - F-777 - Blanket Laser Cutting (Neon) - F-777 - Blanket Laser Guidance - F-777 - Viper Laser Tag - Waterflame - Lines Fading Lights On - Different Heaven & EH!DE - My Heart M Manic Mining - Duck Life 5 - Cave Theme Mechanical Mayhem - Waterflame - Out of Order Mechanical Mayhem (Clock) - Waterflame - Out of Order Mechanical Mayhem (Core) - Waterflame - Out of Order Marble Madness - Waterflame - The Show Marble Madness (Valley) - Waterflame The Show O Only One Path - Waterflame - Stalker Only One Path (Ritual) - Waterflame - Stalker Orb Collection - Waterflame - Orange Outbreak - Zomboy - Braindead (At 0:44) Outbreak (Oil Platform) - Zomboy - Braindead (At 0:44) P Pipeworks - Waterflame - Toxic Sewers Pipeworks (Duo) - Waterflame - Toxic Sewers Pipeworks (Sewers) - Waterflame - Toxic Sewers Pipeworks Duo (Sewers) - Waterflame - Toxic Sewers Platform Peril - Waterflame - Conclusion Paint to Perfection - Tobu - Infectious Paint To Perfection (Cave) - Tobu - Infectious Protect The Statue - Waterflame - Race Around The Galaxy R Rocket Rumble - F-777 - B Red, Green, Blend - Waterflame - Lightspeed Rolling Race - Waterflame - Felicity Rolling Race (Canyon) - Waterflame - Felicity Round Race - Waterflame - Wingless Revolution Cube - F-777 - Sonic Blaster S Shark Survival - F-777 - He's a Pirate Shark Survival (River) - F-777 - He's a Pirate Shark Survival (Winter) - F-777 - He's a Pirate Shock Absorbers - Waterflame - Control Mind (At 3:04) Slippery Sledding - F-777 - Icicles Slippery Sledding (Frozen Passage) - F-777 - Icicles Skewer Shuffle - Waterflame - Boneyard Solo Swordsman - Waterflame - Combo Breaker Solo Swordsman (Outpost) - Waterflame - Combo Breaker T The Crusher Minigames - 1: Offspring Fling - Dangerisk 2: Chicken Song Geco Remix 3: Droptek - Killing Time 4: Laszlo - Fall To Light 5: Pegboard Nerds - Rocktronik 6: OMFG - Hello The Sweeper - Waterflame - Streetwise The Sweeper (Woodland) - Waterflame - Streetwise Tile Takeover - F-777 - Invincibility Star Tile Takeover (Gardens) - F-777 - Invincibility Star Train Trouble - F-777 - Space Battle Train Trouble (Cavern) - F-777 - Space Battle Toxic Reactions - Pegboard Nerds - Swamp Thing Toxic Reactions (Plant) - Pegboard Nerds - Swamp Thing Toxic Reactions (Western) - Pegboard Nerds - Swamp Thing Trial Traversing - Kirby Air Ride - Forest Stage Trial Traversing (Lavascape) - Super Mario Galaxy - Melty Molten Galaxy Trial Traversing (Extraction) - Waterflame - Sinking Feeling Trial Traversing (Simulation) - Waterflame - Thump Grinder Trial Traversing (Electrodrome) - The Synthetic Dream Foundation - O' Dead Armoured Sky Turntable Scurry - Waterflame - Strikebeam U Uncertain Ground - Waterflame - Chaotic Uncertain Ground (Temple) - Waterflame - Chaotic Undead Aboard - Two Steps From Hell - Run Free W Whack-A-Block - New Super Mario Bros U - Bonus Category:General Information